Jump FighterZ
Jump FighterZ is a fighting game developed by Arc System Works and directed by Joss Whedon, it is based on the manga series run on Shonen Jump. Modes Story Mode the player goes through a 36 chapter cinematic storytelling that is divided into 3 sections. Arcade Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. Score Attack Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. Time Attack Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. Survival Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game. Versus Mode the players choose 3 characters and fight each other. Online Mode ? Training Mode ? Options Mode ? Gameplay *Button Layout **Left Punch - Square/X/Y **Right Punch - Triangle/Y/X **Left Kick - Cross/A/B **Right Kick - Circle/B/A **Switch - L1/LB/L *Mechanics **Strikers - similar to the mechanic of the same name from The King of Fighters '99-2001. The player can summon strikers to assist the characters in combat. **Tagging - self explainitory. ** **Rage Meter - the Rage Meter has 3 stocks and it fill itself whenever the player take damage. ***Rage Drives - requires 1 stock of the Rage Meter. ***Rage Arts - requires all 3 stocks of the Rage Meter. Plot Characters Core Roster Dragon Ball #Son Goku/(Alternative Striker: Krillin) #Vegeta/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Piccolo/(Alternative Striker: Tien Shinhan) #Frieza/(Alternative Striker: Cell) Fist of the North Star #Kenshiro/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Rei/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Raoh/(Alternative Striker: Souther) Knights of the Zodiac #Pegasus Seiya/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Dragon Shiryu/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Gemini Saga/(Alternative Striker: Poseidon) Naruto #Naruto Uzumaki/(Alternative Striker: Rock Lee) #Sasuke Uchiha/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Gaara/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Sakura Haruno/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Obito Uchiha/(Alternative Striker: Kaguya Otsusiki) One Piece #Monkey D. Luffy/(Alternative Striker: Vinsmoke Sanji) #Roronoa Zoro/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Nami/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Marshall D Teach/(Alternative Striker: ?) Bleach #Ichigo Kurosaki/(Alternative Striker: Yasutora Sado) #Uryu Ishida/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Rukia Kuchiki/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Sosuke Aizen/(Alternative Striker: Yhwach) My Hero Academia #Izuku Midoriya/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Katsuki Bakugou/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Shoto Todoroki/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Ochako Uraraka/(Alternative Striker: ?) #All For One/(Alternative Striker: ?) JoJo's Bizzare Adventure #Jotaro Kujo Gintama #Gintoki Sakata/(Alternative Striker: ?) Assassination Classroom #Korosensei/(Alternative Striker: ?) Bobobo-Bobobobo #Bobobo/(Alternative Striker: ?) Reborn #Tsunayoshi Sawada/(Alternative Striker: ?) Toriko #Toriko/(Alternative Striker: ?) Black Cat #Train Heartnet/(Alternative Striker: ?) D. Gray Man #Allen Walker/(Alternative Striker: ?) Medaka Box #Medaka Kurokami/(Alternative Striker: ?) Beelzebub #Tatsumi Oga/(Alternative Striker: ?) The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. #Saiki Kusuo/(Alternative Striker: ?) To Love Ru #Lala Satalin Deviluke/(Alternative Striker: ?) Gantz #Kei Kurono(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: Masaru Kato) One Punch Man #Saitama(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: Genos) Tokyo Ghoul #Ken Kaneki(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Claymore #Clare(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Blue Exorcist #Rin Okamura(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Rosario + Vampire #Moka Akashiya(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Bastard #Dark Schneider(Secret Boss)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Season 1 Ultimate Muscle #King Muscle/(Alternative Striker: ?) World Trigger #Yuma Kuga/(Alternative Striker: ?) Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle #Syaroan Li(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Baki the Grappler #Yujiro Hanma(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Season 2 City Hunter #Ryo Saeba/(Alternative Striker: ?) Black Clover #Asta/(Alternative Striker: ?) The Promised Neverland #Emma/(Alternative Striker: ?) Inuyasha #Sango(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Hellsing #Alexander Anderson(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Season 3 Cobra #Cobra/(Alternative Striker: ?) Dr. Stone #Senku Ishigami/(Alternative Striker: ?) Demon Slayer #Tanjiro Kamado/(Alternative Striker: ?) Fullmetal Alchemist #Roy Mustang(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Berserk #Void(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Stages *U.A. High School *Hiddden Leaf Village *Marineford *Hueco Mundo *Barcelona/NIght Club *New Delhi/Streets *Miami/Beach *Pyongyang/Warehouse *São Paulo/Stadium *Munich/Mall *Bangkok/Amusement Park *Marseille/Subway *Greed Island *DIO's Mansion Season 1 *World Tournament Arena *Area 0 Season 2 *Cassandra *Vongola Underground Base Season 3 *Sanctuary *San Geles City Teams Soundtrack *Opening * * * * * * * *Name Entry Menus *[ Main Menu] *Character Select *Versus Screen * * * Stages *U.A. High School *Hidden Leaf Village *Marineford *Hueco Mundo *Barcelona/NIght Club *New Delhi/Streets *Miami/Beach *Pyongyang/Warehouse *São Paulo/Stadium *Munich/Mall *Bangkok/Amusement Park *Marseille/Subway *Greed Island *DIO's Mansion 1 *DIO's Mansion 2 *World Tournament Arena *Area 0 *Cassandra *Vongola Underground Base *Sanctuary *San Geles City Characters * Voice Cast Japanese *Hiroki Takahashi as Goku *Nozomu Sasaki as Yusuke *Junko Takeuchi as Naruto *Rica Matsumoto as Luffy *Masakazu Morita as Ichigo, Seiya and Vegeta *Katsuyuki Konishi as Kenshiro *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uryu and Sasuke * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * English *Sean Schemmel as Son Goku and Dio Brando *Justin Cook as Yusuke Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha and Ryo Saeba *Laura Bailey as Naruto Uzumaki *Colleen Clikenbeard as Monkey D. Luffy *Todd Haberkorn as Ichigo Kurosaki and Allen Walker *John Burgmeier as Kenshiro *Eric Vale as Pegasus Seiya and Hisoka Marrow *Jared S. Gilmore as Giorno Giovanna *R Bruce Elliott as Joseph Joestar *Vic Mignogna as Kenshin Himura *Chris Patton as Gintoki Sakata *Sonny Strait as Korosensei *Chris Forbis as Bobobo and Marshall D Teach *David Wald as King Muscle and Makoto Shishio *Rick Robertson as and Cobra *Shelley Calene-Black as Medaka Kurokami *Ian Sinclair as Toriko *Stephanie Nadolny as Tsuna Sawada *Christopher Sabat as Piccolo, Roronoa Zoro, Raoh and Vegeta *Jerry Jewel as Rei *Jay Hickman as Dragon Shiryu *Jason Liebercht as Gaara and Train Heatnet *Christopher Bevins as Uryu Ishida *Luci Christian as Nami *Caitlin Glass as Sakura Haruno and Rukia Kuchiki *John Swasey as Hajime Saito and Phoenix Ikki *Chuck Huber as Hiei, Gemini Saga and Shin * * * Cheats Arcade Version *Unlock Characters: **Rin - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write JSQ. **Moka - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write JSQ. **Claire - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write JSQ. **Kaneki - Beat the game with Ichigo, then in the Name Entry Screen, write WYJ. **Saitama - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write WYJ. **Kei - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write WYJ. **Schneider Console/PC Versions *Unlock Characters: **Rin **Claire **Kaneki **Saitama **Schneider **Syaoran **Yujiro **Sango **Anderson **Roy **Void *Unlock Stages: **Greed Island **DIO's Mansion **World Tournament Arena **Area 0 **Cassandra **Vongola Underground Base **Sanctuary **San Geles City *Fight a Different Mid-Boss at Stage 4: **Claire - Get at least 3 Rage Art Finishers between Stages 1 to 3. **Kaneki or Saitama - Get at least 6 Rage Art Finishers between Stages 1 to 3 without using continues. **Hisoka - Get all 9 Rage Art Finishers between Stages 1 to 3 without losing a round. **Rin - Fail to meet any of the requirements above. *Fight a Different Boss at Stage 8: **Shishio - Get at least 2 perfect victories without using continues. **Schneider - Get at least 2 perfect victories and 9 Rage Art Finishers between Stages 1 to 7 without losing a round. **Dio - Fail to meet any of the requirements above. Trivia Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Arc System Works Category:2019 video games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games